


before we jump

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Betaed, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Junmyeon stares out at Seoul in the distance. Fires still burn, turning the dark night into an orange-navy haze topped with a thick expanse of black-grey smoke. With no one around to tend to the fires and put them out, it’s very likely the entire of Seoul will raze to the ground, nothing more than a pile of ashes sooner or later. Junmyeon snorts before freezing, his eyes flickering to Kyungsoo. The snort didn’t wake him with his in tune hearing and Junmyeon lets out a silent breath of relief before he stares at the skyline again. Wouldn’t it be a godsend if Seoul went down?or: zombie apocalypse susoo drabble
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	before we jump

Junmyeon runs his hand through Kyungsoo's hair as the younger male sleeps through the night. He would have to wake Kyungsoo soon to take watch whilst he himself sleeps and it breaks his heart. If he could, he’d let Kyungsoo sleep the entire night away in a heartbeat, but they need to go foraging tomorrow and both of them need to be rested and alert. 

Junmyeon stares out at Seoul in the distance. Fires still burn, turning the dark night into an orange-navy haze topped with a thick expanse of black-grey. With no one around to tend to the fires and put them out, it’s very likely the entire of Seoul will raze to the ground, nothing more than a pile of ashes sooner or later. Junmyeon snorts before freezing, his eyes flickering to Kyungsoo. The snort didn’t wake him with his in tune hearing and Junmyeon lets out a silent breath of relief before he stares at the skyline again. Wouldn’t it be a godsend if Seoul went down?

Seoul had been one of the first cities to be hit by the apocalypse that no one had seen coming. No one could have predicted it, no one could have really prepared for it; they just woke up one morning and the capital city was swarming with the undead, instinctive hunger fuelling the creatures to grab the nearest human they could, ripping skin and tearing muscle. Junmyeon had tried to get his group out of the dorm safely but they were almost immediately separated in the terror and the panic, in the puddles of blood that stained the streets and made Jongin bend over, immediately throwing up. 

Jongin being dragged away by Minseok and Sehun was the last thing he got to see before Kyungsoo had grabbed his hand, screaming in his ear. He had let himself be pulled along, dragged to some form of safety with his partner. Kyungsoo had gotten him into a building with others and they’d waited. And waited. Until finally, the creatures started to dwindle in numbers and it was safe to dodge through the streets during the day. They went from town to town, building to building, foraging wherever they could. 

Junmyeon wonders if the rest of their group are safe; did the other members get to some form of safety? Would they get to see each other again? Where was his family? Had they managed to escape before the creatures got to their town. He assumes that before the electricity got cut that there would have been a mass announcement, a country-wide - or even continent-wide - warning. 

Did his family see it in time? Did they come to Seoul to try and find Junmyeon? Had they stayed well enough away and got to somewhere _safe_? 

“Hey.”

Junmyeon jumps, dragged from his thoughts. He turns, smiling at Kyungsoo. He’s still laying down, half under the sleeping bag they had managed to steal weeks ago. His eyes are half-closed, still struggling to wake up fully. Junmyeon reaches down, stroking through Kyungsoo’s hair. He lets his unkempt nails gently scratch against his scalp, just enough in the way he’s learned over the years his boyfriend loves. He’d found it out after their first time, tangled in the sheets after their first concert in Japan, with Kyungsoo’s legs tangled with his, the hotel sheets twisted underneath them. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker close, head pushing back against Junmyeon’s fingers before he pulls away, sitting up. “You should get some rest.”

Junmyeon nods and kneels. Kyungsoo stands and walks to the edge of the roof they’re camped on, taking in the same sight as Junmyeon had just spent so many hours staring at. Junmyeon slips into the sleeping bag, wondering if Kyungsoo is thinking the same as he had just been. There isn’t really much else to think about in this new normal they’ve had to quickly accept. There’s no way to know if their friends, their family or anyone they know is around and the thoughts won’t go away; they won’t leave their heads until they get the confirmation and don’t have to worry as much.

  
There’ll always be some worry. There’s never going to be a time again where _are my friends still alive?_ doesn’t flash through their minds, but at least some confirmation would stop the thoughts as _often_. Junmyeon stares at the building next to them, unable to close his eyes or shut his brain down. He can see the faint movement of a silhouette; it’s a zombie, he knows that much. If it was someone alive, they would have tried to contact Kyungsoo and Junmyeon by now - they’ve been on this roof for a week now. 

Junmyeon sighs and finally lets his eyes close, curling up. He shivers in the thin night air, gripping the ripped taffeta. It’s freezing under his touch; the synthetic silk lining of the bag is still warm from Kyungsoo’s body heat and Junmyeon does his best to pull the bag so the lining is touching every inch of him. 

He misses sleeping _with_ Kyungsoo. Holding Kyungsoo in his arms, the singer breathing slowly on his chest, their body heat mingling, warming each other. Holding hands, fingers intertwined, rubbing circles over each other's skin. Stealing kisses from each other as they read a book, or played on their phones. They haven’t slept at the same time for weeks, ever since this started. They _can’t_. It’s too risky with only the two of them; someone needs to be on guard in case they’re found by the hordes of creatures that haunt them through the streets.

Junmyeon frowns, the undead creatures following him into his dreams.

When his eyes flicker back open, dawn is starting to rise, the sky becoming softer shades of blue, still dark, but the visibility level has risen. He wonders if he fell asleep or laid there, reliving a flashback of one of the horrendous things he’d seen. Kyungsoo is chewing on an apple half, taking bites and staring down at the ground below them. Junmyeon slowly gets up, careful to make enough noise so that Kyungsoo hears him, but not enough that anything below them might hear them.

“Is that the last of our fruit?”

Kyungsoo grunts and Junmyeon takes the quarter; he’d normally insist Kyungsoo finish it, but they’ve been running low and he hasn't had as much to eat as he should. 

“Last of our _food_. All we had left.”

Junmyeon chews slowly, staring out at the streets. They’ve found from observation that the zombies are nocturnal - or prefer when it’s cooler. The sun shines between the buildings, starting to filter through and they shift, moving to alleys and hissing upwards. 

“Give it another hour until the sun finally breaks and we’ll head down. There’s a store just up the road, I saw it when we got here. It’s only been a few weeks, it might not have been ransacked by other survivors just yet.”

Junmyeon hates the way _survivors_ just rolls off his tongue. Can they even be called survivors? They’ve survived through this so far but they haven’t made it through to the other side yet. They haven’t made it to the end of this, to when they can go back to being humans rather than prey constantly on the run. He sighs and finishes the apple, dropping the tiny piece of stem over the edge of the building. Kyungsoo snorts. “Do you think when this is over… if this is ever over and we can go back to being EXO… do you think our recording for the new album will still be around?”

Junmyeon bursts into a bubble of laughter. “Where did that come from?”

“I mean we were just preparing for _Love Shot_ , you know? We’d just finished recording.”

Junmyeon nods, picking at one of his nails. “Morning of all this we were going to record live performances.”

“Think we’ll ever get a chance to actually perform that?”

Junmyeon shrugs, opening his mouth before they both jump. The door to the roof slams open, crashing into the wall and they scramble to their feet. Junmyeon grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist and yanks him behind one of the now-negated electrical rooms that are dotted around and they push themselves flush against the brick. Junmyeon lets out a shaky breath, peering around the wall. Did someone hear them and come to them for aid? Or to ransack them and leave them behind? They’d had their fair share of volatile survivors in this new Korea and Junmyeon does not want to have to deal with that again.

Junmyeon wishes it was volatile survivors. Those they have a chance with.

Maybe his laugh was too loud, maybe their conversation as a whole was too loud, he doesn’t know, but the sight of an entire group of undead prowling around the door, more flowing through, freezes him to the core. He steps back and sighs. He motions with his hand, _ten plus, dead_. 

Kyungsoo stiffens up. Their weapons are with the sleeping bag, in sight of the horde. They could rush back and grab them, but it's a risk. Junmyeon points to the roof edge in front of them. “Fire exit.” His words can barely be heard over the wind and they step forward only to freeze again. 

Below them, there’s a group of them milling, too close to the bottom of the fire escape for them to even have a chance to run. Junmyeon curses internally; they should have left this place yesterday when they first noticed zombies in the neighbouring buildings.

They back up again, about to push against the wall and wait it out, when Junmyeon yelps, pushing Kyungsoo to the ground. Kyungsoo looks back at him like he’s insane before he notices it, the undead lurching towards them, arm outstretched. They scramble back to their feet and sprint. Kyungsoo huffs. “There should be another fire exit on the other side, we just have to get around them.”

Junmyeon follows him but they back up seeing that the entrance is blocked. They sprint to the roof corner, skidding to a stop and looking around. They’re surrounded, closed in and the only way to go is over the roof edge.

They seem to make the decision together, both of them turning and gripping hands. They’ve prepared for this moment, discussed it in depth; they don’t need to utter a single word.

“People come and people go, right?” Kyungsoo’s voice shakes with nerves and adrenaline and Junmyeon squeezes his hand as hard as he dares.

He leans in and Kyungsoo turns his head. Their lips meet, chaste, too short - would a kiss right now, even an hour long, be long enough right now? 

They take a deep breath and run, the roof disappearing from under their feet. 

Junmyeon blinks. This is it. No more waking up to Kyungsoo’s sleepy smile in the mornings. No more Kyungsoo teasing him on stage, shooing their other members off. No more waking up to Kyungsoo cooking, no more Kyungsoo holding Junmyeon around the waist, giggling over his shoulder because _that’s not how you chop a cauliflower_.

Junmyeon turns his head, watching Kyungsoo; his eyes are closed, the sun making him glow as they soar forward.

Junmyeon sighs and closes his own eyes, holding Kyungsoo’s hand as tight as humanly possible.

And then, after what feels like an age, the drop begins.


End file.
